


Gold Light

by protect_rosie



Series: five plus one [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, various senior events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: five times alex and nicky volunteer at school events, plus one time they volunteer at another type of event





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).



> hi sirona! 
> 
> This story took about three different forms before this came into being. First i was planning to do a sort of sequel type thing to an ongoing project, but for some reason, i decided against it. Then, i was going to make 819 [policy debate](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Policy_debate) teachers - which, im not sure if ud find too interesting so i decided to go w this! I tried to merge the elements in ur description and ur likes (quiet caring, nicky being team dad, au, a smidge of h/c if u squint, dorky romance, wooing, cuteness, domesticity and *SPOILER ALERT* a happy ending) as much as i could, and i really do hope i did it justice! I hope u enjoy reading!
> 
> Title from _Don’t Swallow the Cap_ by The National (side note: this song is my favorite song ever which i highly recommend u listen to, if u havent already) 
> 
> {see end notes for translations and some miscellaneous stuff}
> 
> i hope u enjoy!!!

**01**

 

Somehow, Alex manages to volunteer them for the school’s homecoming dance. 

It’s not a surprise to Nicky, because Alex  _ has  _ volunteered them for these types of things before, but he was hoping for a quiet night in; sitting by the fire, drinking a cup of tea, and grading papers. He’s not going to deny Alex, because if in the ten years they’ve known each other Nicky hasn’t denied him, he’s not about to do it now. And sure, Nicky is completely head-over-heels in love with Alex, but that fact doesn’t play a role in Nicky’s decision. He’s just being a reasonable friend and not throwing Alex under the bus. 

So, Nicky puts on his best suit, slicks his hair back, and drives to Alex’s house. 

Nicky waves at Mrs. Anderson, who whistles at him as he walks up Alex’s driveway.  _ Oh, Mrs. Anderson, never change _ , he thinks.

To say Nicky’s only a little bit blown away by how  _ good  _ Alex looks, would be the understatement of the century.

“Damn, you look really good,” Nicky says, not even bothering to be subtle about the whistle that follows after. “Didn’t know you still had this old thing. How come it still looks so good?”

“I take best care,” Alex says, smile a mile wide. “Now let’s go to the dance, kids must be waiting for us.”

Nicky pretends they’re going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their ten year anniversary instead of a hotel to oversee a bunch of teenagers. 

//

The night turns out to be one of the best Nicky’s had in years. He ends up dancing to a couple of songs, many of his students cheering him on, and some laughing at him too. But it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t care, because he’s laughing too.

Alex just looks at Nicky the whole night, the smile never leaves his face.   
  
  
  
  


 

**02**

 

When the principal announces that the committee of Senior Affairs needs two more chaperones, Nicky automatically raises his hand, and Alex doesn’t say anything. He volunteers them both for the upcoming senior bowling event, which, in theory, sounds like a good idea. Except Alex is terrible at bowling. 

“Thanks for volunteer at bowling alley,” Alex jokes. “I’m much better at bowling now, practice with Zhenya in Russia during the summer. I’m the best.”

“I guess we’ll just have to see.”

//

It turns out Alex lied - he didn’t practice bowling in Russia like he’d said. 

“Thought you were the best, no?” Nicky teases, sitting next to Alex at the snack bar. “You didn’t have to lie about being better at bowling.”

“I know,” he replies, running a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to impress you.”

“Why would you want to impress me? We’re already friends.”

“Well, Nicky, why does one man want to impress another man?” 

Nicky’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “ _ Oh _ . Ok, I...hmmm, I never, huh. That’s, uh, that’s something.” There’s a commotion near one of the lanes, then, so Nicky turns his attention to that. “Tell you what, come over after we make sure everyone has gone home and we will talk about it, ok?”

Nicky’s off before Alex can answer him. 

//

Alex waits with Nicky in the school’s parking lot, shoulders tense. They watch all the students leave and then get into Nicky’s car. The drive is silent, but surprisingly, not awkward because despite Alex’s confession, this has been a long time coming. Not that Nicky’s been aware of it for long, but he’s been aware of it long enough - and has been knowing Alex long enough - to know that Alex has been wanting to tell him something. 

Nicky lets Alex follow him inside, doing what he normally does. 

He wants to give Alex some space, some time to gather his thoughts; the least he wants to do is pressure Alex and have him run away - he’s found out that’s what Alex does under pressure, and not in a good way.

Nicky sits next to Alex, angling his body so that his back is to the inner corner of the couch. 

“How long?” Nicky asks, in his gentle voice, the one he uses when he’s trying to console someone after a bad breakup. 

“Since the day I met you,” Alex replies, quiet. “I think you some sort of angel, your hair was like gold, I think to myself: he is the most beautiful man I have laid my eyes on.”

Nicky feels a blush creep up his neck, “You really think so?”

“Of course, I never lie.”

“You’re aware of why this could be a bad idea, right?”

“Yes, but-”

“So show me all the reasons why this could be a  _ good  _ idea,” Nicky says, scooting closer to Alex and placing a hand on his knee. “Tell me all the reasons why this could work, show me how good we can be together.”

Alex grabs Nicky’s hand, places it over his heart and says, “Baby, I show you the world.”

  
  
  
  
  


**03**

 

The annual Senior Night On The Ice is Nicky’s favorite senior event. It makes him feel like he’s young again -  _ Nicky, stop acting like grandpa _ , Alex always tells him - like he’s back to the place in his life when his dream was to become the greatest ice dancer to come out of Sweden. 

Being back out on the ice makes Nicky feel like he’s home again, no other worry in the world.

//

“Nicky,” Alex greets him. He’s bundled up in a matching red scarf and beanie, underneath a black coat; he looks comfortable, warm and happy. “Why you not wear hat? Beautiful head get cold and then get headache.”

“Don’t worry,” Nicky dismisses him. “It’s not that cold, I’ll be fine.”

“Nicky never learn. Good thing I bring extra hat, I know you might be late. Can I put it on?”

Nicky nods. Alex, with a huge smile on his face, pulls the beanie over Nicky’s head. 

“Let’s go, yes?” Alex asks, holding out a hand for Nicky to take. 

“Let’s go,” Nicky replies, and takes Alex’s hand, doing his best to slot their fingers together.

//

They get some whistles from the students when they come on the bus, and Alex responds by bowing.

“I think they ok with us,” Alex says, squeezing Nicky’s hand as they walk to their seats. 

“I think so too,” Nicky replies, squeezing Alex’s hand back. “I always knew they’d be, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

//

“I think Mr. Backstrom should teach us some of his moves,” one of the students yells. “A little birdie told us that you used to be an ice dancer before you came over from Sweden. Think you still got the moves Mr. B?”

“Under one condition,” Nicky says, one hand on his hip. “Who told you guys I used to ice dance?”

“We’ll tell you if you show us some moves first.”

Nicky shakes his head, but skates to center ice. He takes a deep breath and lifts his right arm up; everything is quiet, everyone is looking at him, and it almost makes him feel like he’s at a competition. Nicky only does a simple turn, keeping his body solid and firm.

Everyone’s cheering and clapping, whistling and yelling when he stops. 

He bows, and everyone’s cheering just gets louder. 

//

“I had a really good time tonight,” Nicky says, when Alex is driving them home. “And, uh, thank you for telling the kids about Sweden.”

“You not mad about that?”

“Of course not. Kinda wish you would have told me about that before you told them though, I could have, uh, prepared a little act for them.”

They both laugh, and the sound of Alex’s laughter fills Nicky up just like ice dancing used to. 

“Do you ever regret?” Alex asks, his face serious. “Ever regret leaving Sweden?”

“I miss it, of course, as much as anyone away from home misses it,” Nicky replies. “But I don’t regret it. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I still lived there, but then I look at my students, hear the jokes they make about my clothes, then I look at  _ you _ , your missing tooth, the way you tell me about what jokes your students told you that day, and I think, being away from home’s worth it.”

Alex takes a deep breath and says, “ _ Ya lyublyu tebya _ .”

Nicky’s breath catches when he hears the phrase he’s heard Alex say so many times to his mom.

“ _ Jag älskar dig också _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


**04**

 

The Senior Lock-in is one of those things that is better done with someone you know really well, or at least, are trying to know really well.

The Senior Lock-in is this:

Seniors are locked in at Main Event for twelve hours. They are free to play any games they want at no cost to them. They are fed pizza and fries for dinner, and as much to drink as they want. Chaperones are only there to make sure no fights break out, and to play along if they please. 

“This really is something, yeah?” Nicky asks, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist. They’re watching all the seniors sign in, scrolling through their phones to find their emergency contacts. “We didn’t have this in Sweden, but to be honest, I don’t remember much from high school; I was always too busy with ice dancing.”

“We have something similar in Russia,” Alex says. “But is in school building, not fancy place like this.”

“I bet you had a lot of fun that night.”

“Not really, didn’t have many friends.”

“No,” Nicky says, feigning shock. “There is no way that you, Alexander Ovechkin, didn’t have fun at a school event. That’s just impossible.”

“Shut up.” Alex grins.

//

Nicky’s talking to Mr. Smith, the only other non-administrator there, when a crowd of students starts cheering.

As expected, Alex is the center of attention. He’s shooting basketballs into a basket that’s at least twenty feet from him. A loud, ringing sounds comes from the machine that can only be interpreted as  _ time’s up _ . Alex still has a ball when the timer sounds. He’s looking around when he catches Nicky’s eyes. He winks and shoots the ball, and in that moment, Nicky’s hit with a wave of almost unbearable fondness for him.

_ How did the universe come up with you? _

  
  
  
  
  


**05**

 

The Caps get knocked out of the second round by the Pens again, and Alex mopes around for the entire week before the senior prom. He doesn’t talk as much as he usually does, sometimes, even, doesn’t talk at all, and just nods.

“Alex,” Nicky says one night during dinner, when he catches Alex drifting off again. “Alex are you listening to me?”

“Not really,” Alex confesses.

Nicky sighs before he says, “Listen, the good thing about sports is that there’s always another season.”

“Not the Thrashers.”

“Not the Thrashers, ok, but there will be for the Caps. They’re a good team, it’s just that some aspects of their powerplay was really lacking; I’m sure they’re going to fix that during the offseason, and if they don’t, they have time. Hockey isn’t going to stop for them just because the Pens knocked them off again. They have all the time in the world. It’s going to be alright.”

They smile before getting back to dinner.

It’s silent for a couple of minutes before Alex speaks up, “How come you always know what to say?”

“Hm?” Nicky questions.

“You always say right thing to make me feel better, always  _ do  _ right thing to make me feel better. You not like hockey so much, but still sit with me and watch; you not even annoyed when I scream at referee for miss call. You sometimes help me grade papers even after you spend all night grading yours. How come you do that?”

“It’s simple, it’s because I love you.”

//

The morning of prom, Alex wakes Nicky up by sitting on him. 

“You’re sitting on my bladder,” Nicky says, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. “And unless you want me to pee on you, then I suggest you get off me.”

“Oh kinky,” Alex laughs, but moves off Nicky. “You want to see suits? I pick up from dry cleaning this morning.”

“I didn’t even know they opened this early.”

“Is prom day, yes? Open very early on prom day for kids to pick up suits before school.”

Nicky has a feeling Alex didn’t pick up the suits this morning - Alex had been out for a while the day before - but lets Alex help him out of bed anyway. Nicky trails behind Alex, taking a few seconds to admire the sweet behind he’s come to love. 

Eventually, they enter the guest room, where Alex has the suits laid out in the bed. Nicky’s is one of his favorites, a fitted black one with a skinny dark blue tie. He didn’t even know Alex knew where it was. Alex’s is a similar one to the one he wore to the homecoming dance, but this one is darker, no tie.

“You’re going to look so good in that,” Nicky comments. “I’ve always had a thing for you in tieless suits.”

Alex just lets out a laugh that Nicky knows is the one he does when he’s letting Nicky know he’ll be using this information later.

//

They arrive as the hotel staff is finalizing the setup. 

The year’s theme is "classic" party, and Nicky has to bite back a laugh at how cheesy everything looks. There’s a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the whole room. The balloons are gold and silver, matching with the table cloths and chairs, making everything seem more put together. Five columns are on either side of the walkway leading to the photo station - the one that will produce all the cheesy prom pictures. The buffet’s all set up, clear lids revealing the many varieties of finger food: mini sandwiches, mini burgers (both with and without cheese), sausages on toothpicks, and everything else a person can dream of. There’s also a machine that dispenses soda, like the one at a fastfood joint, with a stack of clear cups next to it.

“Do you want to go talk to everyone else?” Nicky asks.

“No,” Alex replies, taking Nicky’s hand. “Rather go admire beautiful face near drink machine.”

Nicky throws his head back in laughter.

//

Later, when most of the students have arrived, the music goes from typical “elevator music” to full-on club music. Everyone takes to the dance floor; some with no partners, some with one, some with two. 

Before Nicky has the chance to ask Alex to dance, Mr. Jones, a math teacher, asks Nicky to dance. 

“You don’t mind,” Jones says. “Do you?”

“As long as Alex doesn’t, then neither do I,” Nicky replies. 

“Go ahead,” Alex says. “Dance while I talk to Mrs. Nilsson about something.”

Nicky’s body is on the dance floor dancing with Mr. Jones, but his mind, and his eyes, are with Alex; the only other person who makes him laugh as much as Nicky does, is Mrs. Nilsson. Nicky really appreciates that there’s another person that makes him do that. Alex’s laugh and smile is something Nicky will ever get tired of, and Nicky’s not sure of much, but he’s sure of that.

He smiles and thanks Mr. Jones for a good dance, then walks towards Alex and Mrs. Nilsson.

The two are deep in conversation about hockey - which is best, Russian or Swedish hockey. Of course, both of them defend their home country hockey programs. Alex argues that Russian guys are bigger, and are able to see the play ten seconds ahead.

“Our guys are faster,” Mrs. Nilsson says. “Plus they can do whatever your guys can, only better.”

“She’s right you know,” Nicky says. 

“I am betrayed,” Alex replies, placing a hand over his heart. “Cannot believe own boyfriend treat me like this.”

“I am the best you’ve ever had, don’t try to deny it.”

Alex’s face goes soft, “ _ Vy vsegda byli. _ ”

//

They hold hands on their way back to the parking lot, long after all the students have gone up to their hotel rooms, or their homes. 

“You know,” Alex says. “I’m not lie when I say you best I had.”

“ _ Du är det bästa som har hänt mig. _ ”

Alex doesn’t even look exasperated like he usually does when Nicky speaks Swedish to him. Instead, his face lights up, pulls his face into a smile. 

He sticks his left hand into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. 

“Mom send this to me last week,” Alex says, rubbing the chain with his thumb. “She say,  _ Sasha, give this to most special person in your life.  _ Dad buy this for her for fifty wedding anniversary, says it means a lot. Nicky, we not quite ready for marriage yet, but, want to know there is future for us. Is there future for us?”

“Since I,” Nicky says. He takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself, trying to keep himself from crying. He begins again, “Since I met you, I haven’t been able to see myself with anyone else.  _ Of course  _ there’s a future for us.”

Alex smiles and unclasps the necklace, placing it carefully around Nicky’s neck. He clasps it back together, pulling Nicky’s hair out. His thumbs feel softer than they ever have when Alex rubs at the corners of Nicky’s mouth. 

_ There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make you feel this way,  _ Nicky thinks as he wraps his arms around Alex.

  
  
  
  
  


**+01**

 

Alex brings Nicky home to Russia for the first time over the summer. From the moment Nicky steps foot in the Ovechkin household, he can see where Alex gets his personality. Alex’s parents are boisterous in a way his own parents aren’t, easy going and happy. They tell him how happy they are that Alex has finally brought him home, that Alex hasn’t shut up about him since he started working at the school. 

From then, it’s easy to get looped into a conversation with Alex’s parents for the rest of the day. 

The drive to Alex’s Russia home is silent, but comfortable; the air blows Nicky’s hair, and he feels good, light, in a way he hasn’t felt since prom ended. 

“You are my gold light,” Nicky says. “You are the thing that hangs on my ceiling that lets people know that I’m loved by someone. You are the light that illuminates my life, that guides me to the right path, that lets me know that I’m worth something. How did the universe come up with you? The love of my life, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You complete me,” Alex replies, reaching over and tangling his fingers with Nicky’s. “I would be so lost without you.”

//

There’s a birthday party two days before Nicky and Alex are set to fly out to Sweden, to visit Nicky’s parents. It’s for one of Alex’s cousins, Alyona. It’s loud and it’s fun, people dancing out of pace with the music, but looking like there’s no other worry in the world. 

At the end of the night, Alex gets roped into singing what can only be described as the Russian translation of  _ Just the Way You Are  _ by Bruno Mars; at least, that’s what Alyona tells him. 

Alex never breaks eye contact with Nicky the entire song.

_ I can’t believe someone so perfect was made for me,  _ Nicky thinks,  _ I can’t believe you’re mine.  _

The way Alex kisses him after the song is over makes Nicky think that he feels the same way.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  * (03) _Ya lyublyu tebya_ \- i love you  
>  * (03) _Jag älskar dig också_ \- i love you  
>  * (05) _Vy vsegda byli_ \- you have always been  
>  * (05) **edit 02.01.2017** : thanks to dertiou for the correction! _du är det bästa som har hänt mig_ \- you are the best thing to happen to me  
>  *****Disclaimer: these translations were done by google translate. If u something is wrong/bothering u/could be put a better way, please let me know.
> 
> -first im sorry i wasnt able to incorporate more of the russian language. i dont know any russian nor do i know anyone who knows russian. what i did was all from google translate (and thats not always the most reliable so).  
> -all of the school events were based on what i heard was going down from the senior classes before me (i have graduated high school, but when i was in my senior year, literally everything was cancelled except for bowling and prom - i didnt go to either) so i dont actually know if thats how things go down. if anything is really bothering u pls let me know so i can fix it!  
> -the suits that i can pitcure nicky [(x)](https://65.media.tumblr.com/539a91f220f022e4b50c24422b1aa289/tumblr_o1scp1mR5C1v03gtjo1_500.jpg) and alex [(x)](https://d13csqd2kn0ewr.cloudfront.net/uploads/image/file/135376/cropped_REU_2319510.jpg?ts=1444775944) wearing in 01  
> -i dont think theres a senior affairs committee so in that case i made it up for the purpose of 02  
> -i live in texas and have always gone to school here so i dont know if any schools have a senior ice night or whatever so  
> -again, im sad that everything was cancelled my senior year bc i really would have liked to go to the senior lock in which (from what i heard) is pretty much what was described in 04  
> -im bitter abt the 2016 scp ok  
> -the suits i see nicky [(x)](http://www.russianmachineneverbreaks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/backstrom-johansson-ride-bikes.jpg) and alex [(x)](https://cdn1.lockerdome.com/uploads/5c35b58255528e3ee8863974b67f9732f0545e42183d47f745e1d50e8976e5d9_large) wearing in 05  
> -i dont actually know if theres a russian translation to bruno mars’ just the way you are
> 
> find me @ bckstrms on tumblr!


End file.
